Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an LED lighting device, in particular, to a sealing process for an LED module.
Brief Description of the Related Art
Energy conservation and environmental protection are trending, and LED has therefore been applied more and more widely due to its energy conservation and environmental protection features, long service life, fast start-up time, good safety, and stability. At present, lighting devices of other sources have been gradually replaced by LED lighting devices.
LED products may break down during their usage due to the penetration of moisture or other harmful gases into the base plate or metal oxidation. When the products are used for outdoor lighting, the sealing and waterproof performance should especially be taken into consideration.
Traditional LED products, with the waterproof packaging and tightened screws, are usually heavy and thick, which have great influence on heat dissipation performance. In patent application CN 200910054820.8, a waterproof sealing structure for an LED module and its preparation process are disclosed, and the waterproof sealing structure includes an LED element, base plate, electrode, and circuit board. The LED module is comprehensively covered with a layer of thin film PARYLENE of which the thickness is 3-25 MM. The film is even, tight, transparent, without any voids, and completely fitted, to protect the LED module from intrusion of water, dampness, and air, and also facilitate heat dissipation of the LED element. The thin film PARYLENE is one of PARYLENE N, PARYLENE C, PARYLENE D or PARYLENE VT4.
In the above patent application, parylene thin film is applied on the entire LED module to realize sealing and waterproofing. The disadvantages thereof include that the film can be easily scratched and damaged, rendering short service life. Meanwhile, complete coverage of thin film on the entire lamp means that it is harder to craft and incurs higher costs.